batmanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Robins episode 3: Protocol 18
The Robins episode 3: Protocol 18 Plot One night, in their hotel room, Dick, Tim, Jason, and Damian sat around Tim's laptop, looking at Leviathan's plans. "Oh my god"! Gasped Tim. "What? What is it?" Asked Dick. "Their plan is known as Protocol 18, the hit on Damian was just to bring Bruce and Batman Inc out of hiding . Talia plans to have the entire League of Assassins and Leviathan invade Wayne Tower and destroy everything Bruce owns and then kill him", said Tim. "Well, they're not the first ones to try and kill Bruce. Let them try, we'll be here to have his back", said Jason. "No, it also says here that they plan on using their secret weapon to complete their plan", said Tim. "Well, what's the secret weapon?" Asked Damian. "Don't know, all I know is that it's called "The Heretic", and from the looks of it, I'd say it's pretty deadly", said Tim. "Great, we know what they're up to, so now what?" Asked Jason. They looked at Tim. "Why are you all looking at me?" Asked Tim. "You're the detective, what's the plan?" Asked Dick. "Well, we should probably get these plans to Bruce, he'll know what to do, until now, let's just hide and wait here till tomorrow", said Tim. Everyone nodded. Later, in the lobby, Jason, Tim, and Damian walked down the stairs while Dick went to the front desk to get a spare key. "The Heretic, it sounds familar, but I don't know where I heard it", said Damian. "I'll see if I can bypass the Devil's Tower database to learn more about Protocol 18 and this Heretic", said Tim. "Well, while you 2 girls figure this out, I'm gonna get that skirt in the red jacket's phone number", said Jason as he walked over to a blonde girl in a red jacket and skirt, sitting on the couch. He then plopped down beside her. "Hey, I'm Jason and I couldn't help but notice this angel sitting among us", said Jason. The girl smiled."I'm Lisa, I'm staying here in town to visit my brother", said the girl. Tim and Damian watched as Jason and Lisa continued to talk. "Why am I not surprised that he would do something like this?" Asked Tim. "Hey, at least he can get a girl, last girlfriend you had got knocked up by some other guy", said Damian. Dick then walked back over to the 2 of them. "What's Jason doing?" He asked. "Endangering our mission, as usual", said Damian. Lisa then got up and handed Jason a slip of paper before leaving. Jason then walked back over to his brothers. "Check it out, I got her digits", said Jason. Great, now come on, we have a mission to complete", said Dick. They took off up the stairs when suddenly, Hook, Lady Shiva, Sensei, and Merlyn burst through the windows. "Spread out and find them, they're here somewhere", said Shiva. "Uh oh, it's the League of Assassins, how'd they find us here? Asked Tim. "Run now, ask questions later", said Dick. Merlyn fired a flash arrow into the air, blinding everyone. 2 security guards charged at them, but Hook swung his massive hook and knocked one guard into the wall while Merlyn fired an arrow that electrocuted the guard until he was unconscious. "Up there, there they are", said Sensei as he pointed at Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian at the top of the stairs. "Crap!" said Jason. They all ran for their room when Sensei leaped into the air and landed in front of them. "Where is the data containing Protocol 18? ? Where is it?" He asked. The 4 brothers turned the other way when Lady Shiva and Hook appeared and blocked their path. "Shit, now what?" Asked Jason. "We can't let them get the flashdrive", said Tim. He then climbed up onto the railing and leaped off and grabbed onto the chandelier. "Merlyn, if you would, shoot that brat down and get what he stole from us back," ordered Shiva. Merlyn nodded as he took off down the stairs. Dick, Jason, and Damian grouped together as Shiva, Hook, and Sensei moved in on them. "I'll handle Sensei, you 2 just find a way to get outta here", said Dick. "Dibs on the lady", said Jason. Shiva then took out some shuriken and tossed them at them. Jason though dodged them as he leaped into the air and swung a kick at her. Shiva though dodged it and grabbed Jason by the foot and tossed him down the stairs. Jason though landed on his feet and ran as Shiva leaped after him. "Damian, get ready," said Dick. He then grabbed Damian's arms and swung him around and then let go, causing Damian to slam into Hook's chest, causing him to stumble back. Dick then turned as Sensei charged at him. Sensei threw a kick at him, but Dick dodged it and threw a punch at Sensei. Sensei blocked it as he grabbed Dick's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Dick though lands on his feet and charges at Sensei. Sensei though leaped over him, landed behind him and slammed his foot into his back, sending him flying forward. Sensei then leaped in the air with his foot raised, ready to finish him, but Dick leaped out of the way, causing Sensei's foot to slam into the floor, creating a huge hole in the floor. "Give up the data you stole", demanded Sensei. Dick smirked. "You wish", he replied. Dick then threw a kick at him, but Sensei blocked it and slammed his foot into Dick's chest, sending him flying back into the wall. Damian continued to dodge Hook's massive hook swings and leaped in the air and slammed his foot into Hook's jaw, causing him to stumble back. Damian then leaped in the air and landed on Hook's hook. He then leaped over him and slammed his foot into his back, causing Hook to stumble forward. Hook spun around and slammed his hook into Damian, sending him flying back. Hook then grabs him with his hook and raises him above his head and tosses him to the floor. Hook then raised his hook and was about to slam it into Damian, but Damian rolled out of the way, causing the hook to slam into the floor and get stuck. Damian then kicked him in the chest and he flew into the wall. Damian grabbed him by the shirt and continued to beat him. "Damian, stop!" cried Dick, causing Damian to stop beating him and let him go. Downstairs, Merlyn kept firing arrows at Tim, who was hanging from a chandelier. "Come on down now and give us that flashdrive", demanded Merlyn. He then fired another arrow that cut the chain to the chandelier, causing it to fall. Tim though jumped off before it hit the floor. Merlyn continued to fire arrows at him, but Tim kept dodging them. Merlyn then fired an explosive arrow that landed behind Tim and detonated, the explosion knocking him forward and he landed at Merlyn's feet. Merlyn then raised his foot to stomp on him, but Tim grabbed his foot and shoved him back, knocking him into a table. Tim then jumped and ducked behind a couch as Merlyn got up and started firing arrows at him again. "Come out now. I promise to make your death as swift and painless as possible", said Merlyn. "What's your game, Merlyn? What you guys up to?" asked Tim. "Beats me, i get paid to carry out orders, not ask questions", replied Merlyn. Tim then leaped out from behind the couch, but Merlyn shot him in the shoulder with an arrow, causing Tim to fall to the ground in pain as he grasped his shoulder. He then got back up and tossed a batarang at Merlyn, cutting his bowstring. Tim then slammed his fist into Merlyn's face, causing him to fly back and land on the front desk. Jason and Lady Shiva continued trading blows until Shiva slammed her heeled boot into his chest, sending him flying back into the wall. She then leaped in the air to slam her foot in his face, but Jason ducked as her foot slammed into the wall. "Your feisty, I dig that", mocked Jason. "You used to be such a good assassin, Jason. Join us again and we can take down your former family", replied Shiva. No way, Shiva, you may have trained me, but these guys took me in, they're my family. Plus, I don't wanna be an assassin anymore", said Jason. He then took out a knife and slashed her in the face with it. "You would've been a great leader for the League", said Shiva as she wiped the blood from her cheek. "I could've been a lot of things", replied Jason as he tossed the knife at her. Shiva dodged it and threw a punch at him, but he blocked it and kneed her in the chest. "Tim, Jason, we gotta Damian and the flashdrive outta here", yelled Dick. Tim and Jason nodded as they all tossed smoke grenades, creating a huge thick smoekscreen. When the smoke cleared, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian were gone. "After them, we can't let them get away," shouted Sensei. Outside, Dick and Jason were walking down an alleyway while Tim and Damian walk along the streets, communicating on their communicators. "Alright, for now, we must split up and keep a low profile until we can think of a plan" said Tim. "Agreed, we'll all meet up at the Batcave. We're gonna need Bruce's help to stop them", replied Dick. "Just you and me now, bro", joked Jason, causing Dick to glare at him. "Move it, Drake. I don't wanna have to carry your lazy ass", said Damian as he walked ahead of Tim, who rolled his eyes. To be continued...